I am what I am
by Gabrielle Lavande
Summary: La vie d'une vélane n'est pas si facile One shot en rapport avec HP et le miroir des ombres, mon autre fic mais qui peut se lire indépendament


A la mort de ma mère, tout s'est écroulé autour de moi. J'ai perdu une partie de moi avant même que ma réelle personnalité ce soit formé.  
J'avais quelques mois, et pourtant je me rappel encore d'avoir vu mon papa, sur son lit en train de pleurer à travers les barreaux de mon lit. J'ai vu aussi ma mère se faire tuer… mais ce sont des flashes qui me reviennent… Est-ce vraiment la réalité ? Je pense que oui car je vois les sombrals…

J'aurai du être une petite fille simple et heureuse. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'être.

Ma mère était la plus belle des Vélanes. C'est cela qui l'a tuée. Lorsque je l'ai su, j'ai renié ce que j'étais. Une demi Vélane. Je ne voulais plus être jugée par mon apparence, je ne voulais plus qu'on touche mes longs cheveux blonds, qu'on me coiffe, qu'on fasse de moi une poupée lorsque j'ai réalisé que maman été morte à cause de cela quelques années plus tôt. Alors j'ai commencé à me déguiser. A renier ce que j'étais.

Voldemort a tué ma mère. Il l'a tué parce que pour lui, une vélane n'est pas une véritable sorcière de sang pure. Elles n'étaient là que pour montrer la faiblesse des hommes face à la beauté des femmes. C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire par des commérages incessants autour de moi. Beaucoup croient que les enfants ne peuvent pas comprendre où percevoir certaine chose quand ils ont 5 ou 6 ans. Ces gens se trompent.  
A ce moment là, j'ai compris ce que je voulais entendre. Ma mère a été la dernière victime de Voldemort. Le petit Harry Potter le fit disparaître quelques jours plus tard. Harry Potter, lui-même qui me fit renaître des années après.

Quand j'ai entendu que les vélanes rendaient les hommes faibles, j'ai pensé que papa était faible à cause de moi et maman et c'est pour ça qu'il pleurait tous les soirs.

Alors, je me suis rendue aussi laide que j'ai pu et je me suis renfermé. Je me suis moi-même exclu des autres en me faisant passé pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Seul quelque personne savait qui j'étais réellement…du moins je le croyais.

En jouant ce jeu pendant les 15 premières années de ma vie, je ne savais plus qui j'étais réellement…je me plaisait à jouer la comédie et à jouer une fille que je ne suis pas.

Je suis comme la bierraubeurre (j'aime bien comparé les choses étranges)… On ne peut pas dire qu'en apparence le contenu puisse paraître délicieux. Pourtant ça l'est. Je cachais mon statut de Vélane sous ma laideur apparente. C'est un peu pour ça que j'aimais porter autour du cou des capsules de bierraubeure ainsi qu'en monture de boucle d'oreille. 

Avec tout ça j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, Je suis auteur de « Harry Potter, une légende, un destin. » et je suis directrice générale le Chicaneur depuis que mon père est mort. Je suis marié, j'ai 1 enfant et une vie merveilleuse. Ca peut paraître bizarre de dire ça maintenant, mais je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je suis malheureuse. Si j'écrit cela c'est pour que vous compreniez à quel point, être différent peut être difficile à assumer.

Mon père ne m'a jamais contrarié quand il me voyait me déguiser bizarrement quand j'étais petite. Il me disait toujours :  
« Chérie, si tu te sens mieux ainsi, alors fait le et n'ai pas peur de ce que dise les gens. »  
Et à chaque fois il rajoutait les larmes aux yeux:  
« Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère ! »  
Et à chaque fois, à la fin de cette phrase je m'effondrais. Je ne voulais absolument pas ressembler à ma mère. Je voyais bien que ça faisait de la peine à papa…ça le rendait faible.

Je me suis habitué à me rendre bizarre aux yeux des autres. Bien sûr, être différente, ça signifie aussi être rejeté par rapport aux autres. Mais du moment que papa n'était pas faible je m'en fichais. 

Parallèlement j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à toutes les choses étranges, comme moi. Je me suis intéressé à toutes les légendes et histoire de sorciers. J'en parlais aussi à papa, qui je dois dire, s'y ai aussi intéressé en écrivant quelques articles là-dessus dans son journal… J'étais assez fière de lui avoir transmis mon goût pour les bizarreries.

Je dois dire que durant mes 4 premières années à Poudlard, je me suis retrouvé vraiment à l'écart des autres. On se moquait de moi. D'ailleurs je peux répondre à une idée reçue : les serpentards ne sont pas les pires pour dire des méchancetés…mais peut être que justement ça me faisait plus mal encore quand ça venait de quelqu'un de ma maison. Avec du recul, je crois que je leur faisais plus peur qu'autre chose, en leur racontant des trucs bizarres.

La seule qui vraiment s'est intéressé à moi c'est Ginny. Pauvre Ginny…quand j'y repense, elle a tellement souffert ! Enfin…  
A la rentrée pour ma 4ème année à Poudlard, Ginny m'a présenté Harry, Neville, Ron et Hermione. Je pense qu'au début je leur ai fait un drôle d'effet. On m'avait dit qu'approcher Harry Potter s'était aussi faire probablement face à des ennuis dans l'année…ça a été le cas. Mais il m'a aussi beaucoup apporté. 

Et puis l'été suivant, ma cousine Fleur s'est mariée avec Charly Weasley. Fleur m'a demandé d'être témoin et j'ai accepté…mais elle m'a demandé aussi autre chose.  
« S'il te plaît Luna ! »   
« Je n'ai pas très envie…je suis bien comme ça. »  
« Allez fait ça pour moi…pour mon mariage. Et après, je ne te demanderai plus rien d'autre. Je ne t'embèterai plus à cause de ça. »  
Et puis après un long soupir j'ai accepté. J'ai été « normale » si je puis dire. J'ai mis cette robe de témoin que m'avais offert Fleur et j'ai laissé mon collier de capsule à la maison.  
Je me suis sentie toute nue, c'était affreux. J'ai tenté désespérément de ne pas me mêler à la foule. J'ai éviter Harry, Ron, Hermione…enfin il faut dire qu eux aussi avait l'air occupé. Harry m'a regardé bizarrement toute la soirée et ça ma gêné terriblement qu'il me dévisage comme ça sans venir me parler. J'ai crue véritablement être un monstre.

Quand j'ai réenfilé mes vêtements et mon collier, je me suis sentie tout de suite mieux. Comme si on m'avait enlevé une épine du pied…Et j'ai repris ma vie.

J'ai donc commencé ma 5ème année à Poudlard, et durant le trajet dans le Poudlard express, Harry a continué à me regarder bizarrement…pourtant j'avais remis mon collier et mes boucles d'oreille. Je me suis caché derrière mon journal, morte de honte. Et je me suis dit :  
« Mais qu'est qu'il a à me regarder comme ça ? Il est bizarre aujourd'hui. »

Hum…et voilà maintenant que je trouvais Harry bizarre…je ne mettais vraiment pas regardé à cette époque…

Le pire c'est qu'il a continué en plus. Alors je continuai à mettre des trucs des plus étranges sur le dos…et lui il n'avait même pas l'air de voir la différence…il ne me parlait pas mais ce regard était pénétrant... J'en ai encore des frissons !

Un jour, il cherchait Hermione alors que celle-ci avait un problème. J'étais un peu au courant de la situation et je lui ai dit qu'il fallait mieux qu'il ne la cherche pas et qu'elle devait assumer son problème, seule. Et là il m'a rembarré violement en me disant.  
« Une vélane qui ne reconnaît même pas ce qu'elle est, ne devrait pas utiliser le mot assumer. »

J'ai cru recevoir un couteau dans le cœur, je suis partie rejoindre d'autre serdaigles sans un mot.

En fait, je voulais hurler. Je voulais lui dire que j'assumais parfaitement, mais que papa…papa était faible à cause de moi…  
Mais à 15 ans, on ne peut plus se cacher derrière ce genre d'excuse pitoyable. Je me suis rendu à l'évidence. Il avait raison. Je reniai ma mère et probablement que de là où elle était, elle était triste de me voir comme ça. Elle pensait peut être que je ne l'aimais pas. En reniant ce que j'étais je reniais ce qu'elle m'avait donné. De plus Voldemort était réapparu…ne serai ce que pour faire un fabuleux pied de nez à l'assassin de ma mère, il fallait que je m'assume. Je révais du jour où je le rencontrerai et où je lui dirait :  
« Tu as tué ma mère. Tu m'as tué pendant 15 ans. Mais tu ne me tueras jamais réellement ! »

Ce soir là, j'ai pris toutes mes affaires étranges, comme un chapeau avec un lion rugissant dessus et j'ai tout mis dans la salle commune en laissant un petit mot dessus  
« Elfes de maisons, pourriez vous me débarassez de tout ceci s'il vous plaît. »  
Je me préparai à aller me coucher, quand je me suis rendu compte du tintement de mon collier en capsule de bierraubeure ainsi que du tintement de mes boucles d'oreilles.  
Je retirai celles-ci délicatement de mes lobes et les posa au sommet du tas d'objet à jeter.  
Vint le tour de mon collier. Je le faisait passer entre mes doigts pendant près d'un quart d'heure. Il était un poids, une souffrance…malgré tout je l'aimais ce collier. J'ai fait tinter une dernière fois les capsules autour de mon cou, et puis je l'ai retiré délicatement avant de le poser à côté des boucles d'oreille puis je suis partie me coucher sans me retourner.

J'avais réussi à me débarrasser de mon apparence bizarre…mais le plus difficile c'était que mon esprit enveloppé dans cette bizarrerie ambiante pendant 15 ans, n'allait pas se sortir si facilement de là car, moi-même je ne savais pas qui j'étais réellement sans ma carapace.

Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir cette nuit là…j'étais tenté de retourné chercher mes breloques à plusieurs reprise. J'ai lutté contre moi-même pour ne pas me lever et je ne l'ai pas fait. Mon autre souci s'était ce qui allait se passer le lendemain : Plus personne ne sera obnubilé par mes étranges affaires. On allait me regarder moi et pas autre chose.

Ce matin là je me suis levé et j'ai regardé devant moi en oubliant le regard des autres. Je me suis habillée et je suis sortie de ma chambre rapidement sans dire le moindre mot aux autres, mais en ayant cette impression d'avoir quelque chose qui me manque. Je n'avais plus rien, plus aucunes breloques à laquelle me raccrocher.

Le chemin vers la grande salle de Poudlard pour prendre mon petit déjeuner était le plus long chemin que j'ai jamais connu. Je faisais semblant d'ignorer les regards, les murmures et même les sifflements autours de moi. J'entendais des gens se demander qui j'étais… des gens que je fréquentais depuis des années ne me reconnaissaient plus. Je vivais un cauchemar mais je résistais.

Je suis partie m'asseoir seule dans un coin de la longue table des serdaigles mais rapidement je n'étais plus seule. Une horde de garçon curieux commençait à s'accumuler autour de moi…à nouveau je me sentais nue, faible et désemparée. Les larmes commençaient à monter quand tout à coup on me prit le bras et sans que je comprenne réellement ce qui se passe, Harry me traînait hors de cette masse de vautours pour m'emmener vers la salle à la demande.  
Il m'a dit qu'il se sentait responsable de cette situation parce que c'était à cause de ce qu'il m'avait dit que j'avais changé.  
Je l'ai rassuré et je le remerciai au contraire. J'ai réalisé qu'il souhaitai seulement mon bien, il se fichait de mon apparence, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que les autres me laisse tranquille parce qu'il se sentait responsable. J'ai enfin compris que quelqu'un pouvait bien m'aimer sans me considérer seulement comme une vélane. A cet instant, je me suis senti libre. J'ai su que mon âme s'était enfin libérée et que je pouvais découvrir ma réelle personnalité. Luna était née, loufoca était définitivement morte.

On se doute rapidement de la suite…Harry et moi…Moi et Harry… C'est le seul et unique amour de ma vie.

C'était le bon vieux temps…ah si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière… Mon fils vient de se réveiller. Il va falloir que je m'occupe de lui. Il s'appelle Harry J. Londubat…eh oui ! Le destin peut nous jouer des tours parfois. J'aime mon mari de tout mon cœur…mais Harry…restera toujours Harry. A un de ces jours peut être !


End file.
